(Archives) Triniel
Triniel the Fallen is the wayward daughter of Iomedae and a master of necromancy. She promotes reckless revelry and sloth, both of which she was denied constantly before she fled Heaven. History Triniel's story is one that's been echoed endlessly through time. One of good and evil, nature and nurture, parent and child. Though not a true celestial being, Triniel was born on the rocky slopes of Heaven to the god Iomedae and a mortal General who lead armies against corruption. Bells rung through the air announcing her arrival and she was celebrated as a scion of law and a herald of good to lead mortals along a path of righteousness. In an infinite number of timelines and dimensions, surely this has come to pass a thousand times over. But not here. Great expectations come with a crushing weight, and Triniel was not prepared to carry the burden. Heaven became her personal Hell. The militaristic life of a paladin did not agree with Triniel, yet she was locked into it by her matron who couldn't understand her daughter's need for freedom. What complaints could the girl have? Triniel wanted for nothing. Nothing but time, that is. Time to herself, time for friends, time for recreation. Instead her days were utterly consumed by duty and those lofty expectations that shadowed her every move. Shackled to a destiny she did not want and filled with unrest, Triniel fled. Misery and pain drew her into Abaddon where she sat on the banks of the River Styx and wept tears of searing light. The grey waters of the river promised a blissful release and for days she lingered in contemplation of such a sweet end. But Triniel's arrival did not go unnoticed. On the third day her salvation came in the form of a shrouded figure cloaked in black. "One should not die on an empty stomach," the figure whispered before beckoning her to join them. In mutual silence the unlikely pair followed a winding road of dry, cracked stone lit by eerie green lights that brought them to the gates of a sprawling necropolis. The necropolis still and the air heavy with roiling fog that hid barely seen haunts and shadows. Triniel was guided deep into the cold heart of the city, to the darkened doors of a mausoleum grand enough to be a palace. What transpired within the halls of that dead city is unknown, but when Triniel emerged she was changed. Whatever corruption she faced left its mark on her body and soul, forever branding her as a servant of the Pallid Princess. Appearance While sill radiant in her beauty, whispers of corruption have woven into her physical being; an unearthly pallor, fingers tipped in blackened claws, and streaked scars beneath her eyes. Experimentation under the twisted knife of a madman has seen her once angelic beauty degrade into the still eerie appearance of a child's doll. Personality Triniel's fractured nature leaves her in a perpetual state of turmoil as her meticulous compulsions conflict with her rebellious attitude. Relationships Nezekan The nature of Nezekan and Triniel's relationship shifts moment to moment. At times they seem like intimate companions, and at others fierce rivals. The inconsistency stems from deep rooted mistrust and past trauma affecting either's ability to form healthy relationships. Despite this rocky alliance, one thing remains clear: Nezekan would give his life a thousand times over for Triniel. Aspirations Category:Archives